Max's Mom
by As Silent As The Shadows
Summary: Hiro has confessed his undying love to everyone his own age and is now moving on to older people. More specifically Judy Tate. And what about Brooklyn who secretly like's Hiro? Who will he end up with.


Max's Mom

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Cheesiness and implied Yaoi

A/N- I was stuck on my story "Hoping its right" because people want different endings so I decided to write this to help with my writer's block. Oh and this is based on the really annoying song Stacy's mom. And this is probably horrible because I wrote it in an hour.

* * *

Max ran into the room crying. He had just heard the most horrible news ever; his parents were getting divorced.

"What's wrong Max," Tyson asked genuinely concerned for his 'friend's' welfare.

"M-my parents are getting DIVORCED!" He cried.

"Really," Hiro asked hopefully.

This only made Max cry more. Kai glared at Hiro to get out of the room, and really who can resist Kai's death glare?

* * *

Hiro was ecstatic; his long time crush was finally single. Okay, maybe she wasn't his long time crush. He had only begun to like her yesterday and that was only because Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan, Max, Hillary and even his own brother were taken.

Still it was destined to be! He would get together with Judy if it was the last thing he did.

"Hey coach!" Brooklyn said enthusiastically.

"Huh? Oh, hi Brooklyn."

Brooklyn sighed, his coach, and his current crush, was still ignoring him.

"What'cha doing?"

This time Hiro paid attention to him, "I'm going to Judy's house to confess my undying love for her."

Brooklyn's eyes widened. This was horrible, Hiro had pledged his love to everyone his own age already and now he was moving on to older women!

Brooklyn had come up with a plan. He figured if he paired everyone else up he would eventually get an offer from Hiro. So he had gone around playing matchmaker the last two weeks, and for what? To make Hiro like older people, women no less.

"Max's mom has got it goin' on  
Max's mom has got it goin' on  
Max's mom has got it goin' on  
Max's mom has got it goin' on

Max, can I come over after school? (After school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (Business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Max's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Max, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Max's mom."

"I'll see you later Hiro I have some um…business to attend to."

* * *

Hiro put on his 'prince charming' smile and knocked on the Tate's door.

"Yes Hiro?" His blonde haired beauty had said his name, oh how he loved it when she said his name.

"Judy," he got down on one knee, "I love you. I have ever since I saw you yesterday with your beautiful golden locks at your shoulders! I was so happy when I heard you were getting divorced. Now we can be together FOREVER!"

"Honey, who is at the door," a male voice asked.

"OH…um," Judy panicked, "Just some homeless lunatic looking for a girlfriend."

"Do you need the baseball bat? It's the reason Michael gave it to you."

"No I'm fine," she replied stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind her, "Hiro, I'm sorry but Brooklyn came over and saved our marriage we aren't getting divorced anymore."

Hiro frowned slightly, "That's okay. Come Judy run away with me."

"NO HIRO! You don't love me, you only think you do. Go find someone your own age who loves you for who you really are."

She ran inside her house, "You're right," he mumbled to himself.

Brooklyn walked over to Hiro and pulled him up, "You okay?"

Hiro smiled, "Okay? I'm wonderful! I've realized who I really love!"

Brooklyn batted his eye lashes at Hiro and purred, "Really? Who?"

"Kenny's mom," he replied cheerfully.

"WHAT!"

"Kenny's mom has got it goin' on  
Kenny's mom has got it goin' on  
Kenny's mom has got it goin' on  
Kenny's mom has got it goin' on

Kenny, can I come over after school? (After school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (Business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Kenny's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Kenny, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Kenny's mom."

"Here we go again," Brooklyn muttered darkly to himself as he sprinted in the direction of Kenny's house.

* * *

That's all for this horrible story that I can't believe I'm actually posting. Good new though I just figured out what to do with hoping its right so it should be posted in the next few days if not tomorrow! R&R! 


End file.
